


Butterfly (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>并非刺上去的翅膀在相互角力，从来都不是。况且那描画的翼展也同样不知道，什么时候应该停止争斗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54019) by Snegurochka. 



 

**蝴蝶**

 

Title: Butterfly

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 992  


**Warnings:**

Probably more angst than is strictly necessary for a PWP  


**Summary:**

It's not the tattooed wings that anchor the power. Never has been. But the tattooed wings never know when to quit fighting.   


**Notes:**

For the 100quills prompt 002, 'Butterfly.' The rest of my table is here. Also sort of for the pornish_pixies <The Internet is for Porn> open challenge.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/butterfly.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

对PWP来讲可能过于Angst了

 

摘要：

并非刺上去的翅膀在相互角力，从来都不是。况且那描画的翼展也同样不知道，什么时候应该停止争斗。

 

某鱼注：

1，体位上是RL/SS

2，比喻隐晦，（当然也是我能力有限），于是别看它短，很可能不知所云OTZ就算知其所云，没准也会很郁闷。实在不行请参考原文囧，参考原文不行就请参考原文在LJ后面的回帖=v=那些作者能为这样一篇短文如此讨论，真是太强大了

3，post-Dark Mark fucking（小提示，反白= =）

 

 

===Butterfly 蝴蝶===

 

 

他知道，自己身下压着一对翅膀。并非传统的那种能鼓翼翱翔，或者震动作响，或者迎风远航，而是整个覆盖伸长，只在必要的时候才会让空气流过。颈背肌肉收缩，双肩起伏，肘关节展开横过干净的床单，这就是它们渴望的振翅高飞，Remus明白。

 

比喻或许很可笑，如果对象是随便他妈的什么人，而不是Severus Snape。

 

他双手上上下下，爱抚摩挲着左侧紧贴自己胸膛的那具身子，光滑苍白的肌肤炽烈燃烧，右臂轻舒，指腹碰触间除了最最细微，却无比稳定的拍打 _声_ ，什么都没有。它希望逃走，Remus心想，这身子在自己下面蠢蠢欲动，可它并不懂要如何才能挣脱。

 

不行，抓紧它，它知道，其实它什么都清楚。如今Remus的床上没有任何东西脆弱不堪，没有任何东西能违抗他的意志被别人击垮。

 

那么，用精钢铸就羽翼吧。

 

“Lupin。”沙哑的嗓音令人刺痛，牙关紧咬断裂了两个咆哮的音节，将紧张的肌肉，虚伪的信任还有并不光彩的承诺一扫而空。然后，“ _God_ _。_ ”低吟颤抖，甜美的单音笼罩Remus全身，悄悄溜进他腿间。

 

他战栗着推挤进入，大大张开双臂，胸膛紧贴身下那个人的脊背，但很快情况就有了变化。撤回阴茎，几乎全部脱离Snape的身体，他撑在那儿，堪堪探进，数着秒，看Snape颈项间因为紧张，青筋浮现。男人黑发被拢向前面，裸露的脖子就在Remus唇边；他完全能用湿润的舌掠过，将之占有，轻舔微咸的液体，让情事与汗水的味道席卷口腔。他的嘴渴望如此，但还不行， _还不行_ ，绝不能在阴茎尚且等待的同时这样做，他的欲望在倒计时，饱受煎熬。

 

肩胛随着Snape用手肘撑起身体而流畅移动，Remus感觉阴茎突然被解放了。 _操_ 。那原本应该是闭合，难以忍受，拉紧，颤巍巍地忽闪扑腾就好像性交带来的眩晕和阴影，而不是性交本身，可面前这狗娘养的蝴蝶却要离开了，甚至已经付诸实践。

 

“尽管我告诉过你躺下待着别动，”他低语，唇瓣离那脖颈依旧保持微弱的距离，然后Snape开始发抖，垂下头，深深吸气。“就算我告诉过你别离开。”

 

“ _Lupin_ _。_ ”Snape重复，从牙缝中挤出这个字，现在他正主动向后蹭，掌心摊平在床上，肘关节也静止下来，整个身体弓起，乞求着碰触。Remus意想不到地配合，阴茎游移在Snape腿间，渗出液体的前端带着濡湿和淫靡扫过双球，因为紧贴自己的那份温暖紧绷而呻吟出声。他闭上眼，让Snape主动接纳，就算只有一秒，也想让他能觉得是自己在掌控。

 

操你妈的蝴蝶，总以为它们是唯一能破茧而出，承受这肮脏世界的生物，Remus到现在早看够了那些伎俩，心知肚明：并非刺上去的翅膀在相互角力，从来都不是。罪魁祸首直指触须，藏起了所有秘密，在肌肤相亲的冲击下颤抖，向身体其他部分警告， _就是这个_ ，现在，立刻。

 

况且那描画的翼展也同样不知道，什么时候应该停止争斗。

 

Remus握住自己，栖身向前，研磨Snape的臀缝，摆正位置，进入他，由着Snape毫无阻碍地包容全部，予取予求。重新回到男人体内，他松开双手，整个身子再度覆上去，伸长手臂将Snape苍白的手指攥在掌心。他们动作一致，完美契合，随着Remus的律动和戳刺一起积聚快感，Snape的甬道温柔环绕自己坚硬敏感的阴茎，让他双腿牢牢钳住对方，周身充满暖意。

 

现在他终于得到Snape了，由衷的欣慰和喜悦在胸中激荡。圈套已经设好；盖子上带有气孔的瓷罐准备就绪，只要再推一把，只要里面再收缩一下，Remus就会高潮，滚烫，剧烈，凶猛地射精，然后，那只蝴蝶就将他妈的永远都不会再离开。“别走。”他埋首于Snape颈窝呢喃，胸腹间汗水黏腻紧贴男人的背，“和我在一起。”

 

身下，Snape闷闷地叹息，肠壁含着Remus的阴茎，吞吐间痉挛起来，他手上用力，几乎绞断Remus的十指。又一波快感冲刷，难耐地嘶吼着，Remus停下动作，将自己更深更深更深地埋入Snape体内，填满每一寸空隙，他无意识地抽搐，气息凌乱，然后渐渐趋于平稳。静静等待，觉得终于能安心了，他才起身，慢慢放开Snape的手臂，看着男人试图缓和情欲，苍白的胳膊略微屈伸，纠结的肌肉回复弹性。

 

黑魔标记刺眼却沉静死寂，横跨一只翅膀，模模糊糊随男人的呼吸起伏，有那么一瞬间，Remus恍惚间觉得，他们可能还身在昨天，可能，那里依旧圣洁无暇。

 

Snape撑起身子，四肢着地，此刻他的呼吸已经正常许多，更添了谨慎和从容。他面向Remus，脸颊通红，眼神阴郁，胸腹间尽是两人释放的白浊。“我不能。”再次转身，爬下床铺，这就是全部答案。舒展筋骨，男人毫不吝啬地曝露身体，那双翅膀在暗影中悄悄隐没，保护自己不被愤怒和怨恨撕碎。Remus看得出神，思绪荡漾，早已将瓷罐还有精巧的气孔抛诸脑后。

 

直到Snape离去，Remus也终于想明白了，到头来自己才是那个困在陷阱里的笨蛋，被硬生生折断羽翼，扭紧瓶塞，空留一人份，独自生存。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/19

 


End file.
